Denizen
Denizens are immensely powerful NPCs found in Sburb sessions. They are, at first, asleep, but as the player progresses through the Seven Gates, they awaken. Each is said to guard an immense Grist hoard, to be released upon their defeat and used for the Ultimate Alchemy, though Davesprite says that he " ", implying that they serve another purpose. This is probably related to The Choice each denizen will offer their opponent and the fact that they are capable of conversing with the players. The denizens control the underlings and are responsible for many of the problems found on the players' planets. The trolls fought denizens of their own, as they are an integral part of the game and its often ignored "plot", but presumably they all (except for Kanaya and potentially Tavros) killed them quickly before the denizens could talk to them. There is evidence that suggests that denizens may be tied to a player's aspect as the trolls' and the kids' sessions share at least two denizens, namely Cetus and Echidna, who were the denizens of both Heroes of Light and both Heroes of Space. However it has been implied that another Hero of Light had Echidna as her denizen as opposed to Cetus like the others. However she shared one of the Hero of Space's class, suggesting that potentially both classes and aspects are used to determine a player's denizen, or that the denizens and mythological roles are unrelated. __TOC__ Typheus Also referred to as the "The Slumbering One", Typheus is the denizen of the Land of Wind and Shade. He is the denizen of John, and potentially Tavros as well, making it the denizen of the Land of Sand and Zephyr. In Greek myth, Typheus was a terrible monster that even the gods feared, and after he was defeated, was trapped underground. (Specifically, under Mount Etna, the volcano Hephaestus was said to reside in.) Cetus The denizen of the Land of Light and Rain in the kid's session and the denizen of the Land of Maps and Treasure in the trolls' session. As such she is the denizen of two Heroes of Light, Rose and Vriska. In Greek myth, a Cetus was a large fish, serpent, whale, or sea monster, which would explain all of the fish of LOLAR being eaten, and why the trolls' version of Cetus was found amidst shipwrecks. Hephaestus The denizen of the Land of Heat and Clockwork is Hephaestus, lord of the forge. He is the denizen of Dave and potentially Aradia, making it the denizen of the Land of Quartz and Melody. In Greek myth, Hephaestus lived in a volcano, and was the God of blacksmithing. Echidna The denizen of the Land of Frost and Frogs in the kid's session and the denizen of the Land of Rays and Frogs in the trolls' session. As such she is the denizen of both Heroes of Space, Jade and Kanaya. In Greek myth, Echidna was considered the mate to Typheus and the "mother of all monsters" in that she actually gave birth to them. It is also of note that Echidna's quills can be used as not only a weapon, but are also the only thing sharp enough to scratch the Scratch construct (the Beat Mesa in Dave's LOHAC and the Cardinal Movement in universe A1). However it is strange that the picture of Echidna shown as Jade's web browser shows a serpent-like monster with no discernible quills. This denizen having quills is most likely in reference to the real life animal sharing the same name, which is something of a cross between a porcupine and a hedgehog. Hemera The denizen of the Land of Crypts and Helium in the post-Scratch session. She is the denizen of Jane, a Hero/Noble of Life, and therefore possibly also the denizen of Feferi and the Land of Dew and Glass in the trolls' session. In Greek myth, Hemera is considered to be the personification of daytime. Nyx The denizen of the Land of Pyramids and Neon in the post-Scratch session. She is likely the denizen of Roxy, a Hero/Noble of Void, and therefore possibly also the denizen of Equius and the Land of Caves and Silence in the trolls' Session. In Greek myth, Nyx is considered to be the personification of nighttime. Yaldabaoth The denizen of the Land of Tombs and Krypton in the post-Scratch session. Since he is the denizen of Dirk, a Hero/Noble of Heart, he is therefore possibly also the denizen of Nepeta and the Land of Little Cubes and Tea in the trolls' Session. In Christian Gnosticism Yaldabaoth ("Daughter of Chaos" in Hebrew) is the demiurge, a being who was responsible for the creation of the universe. While Yaldabaoth is not a figure of classical Greek mythology as per the previous six revealed Denizens, the concept of a 'demiurge' was originally derived from the Platonic dialogue, Timaeus. Abraxas The denizen of the Land of Mounds and Xenon in the post-Scratch session. It is likely the denizen of Jake, a Hero/Noble of Hope, and therefore potentially the denizen of Eridan in the Land of Wrath and Angels. Abraxas was a word of mystic meaning in the system of the Gnostic Basilides. This is the second denizen that appears in Gnostic texts (the first being Yaldabaoth). Opinions abound on Abraxas, who in recent centuries has been claimed to be both an Egyptian god and a demon. The Swiss Psychologist Carl Jung wrote a short Gnostic treatise called "The Seven Sermons to the Dead", which called Abraxas a God higher than the Christian God and Devil, that combines all opposites into one Being. These interpretations may be connected to Calliope and Caliborn. Trivia The denizens of each kid match up with their respective browser of choice, implying that they may share appearances with these browsers' icons, or at least their minions should. Echidna's browser icon has a white human torso with breasts and head (perhaps, lacking arms) with two snake tails on its bottom; Typheus' has a white torso with head and a snake tail on its bottom; Hephaestus' browser icon version is engulfed in flames, but seems to have a black torso and black head and would be humanoid, making him most human (perhaps, because in Greek myth he was god of blacksmithing and was a human-like god), and Cetus's has a fish body with a white human-like head. This would relate to Rose Lalonde's strong connection with The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors and her least human and most reckless actions in the game (her plan to blow up the Green Sun and her going grimdark), as a foil to Dave's, who was mainly gathering money to buy fraymotifs. Each browser icon has a coloured part that matches its user's normal clothing: John's green slime ghost and Typheus' snake part are green, Jade's depictions on her shirts are blue like Echidna's lower half, Rose's Horrorterror picture on her shirt is purple, like Cetus' icon, and Dave's record has a red part, like Hephaestus' flames. Nothing associated with Jane matches Hemera's coloring, but her clothing does appear to match the colour associated with Dirk Strider. Roxy also does not match, however, the colorations on these two icons may instead be references to Prospit and Derse, since they match the respective user's dream moon. Each of the denizens' lairs are also marked with the same browser icons; at least, Hephaestus' and Typheus' are, thus indicating that the homes of the others are probably marked the same way. In the ancestors' session, Aranea was the player who consulted Echidna to carry out the Scratch. Although the default assumption would be that Echidna was likely the denizen the ancestors' Space player, it is not certain; one possibility is that instead of players of the same aspect having the same denizens (as is the case when comparing the kids' session to the trolls'), the matching of denizens when comparing the ancestors' session to the trolls' could be by class, as both Kanaya and Aranea are Sylphs. Aranea later begins explaining what lead to them to scratch their session and states she went to see her denizen but does not clarify if it was Echidna leaving it unknown if Echidna was her denizen or if her denizen instructed her to speak to Echidna. Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies Category:Antagonists/Enemies